Si no hubiera sido
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Tu conoces por encargo del destino a Bunnymund, y os enamoráis, ¿pero podrá ser vuestro amor posible?
1. El encuentro (Por ti)

** Decidí hacer un fanfic de Bunnymund x ti, porque no veía ninguno de esos, y pienso ¿a ninguna chica le gusta Bunny?, venga sean sinceras**

* * *

**Pov Tu**

_Hacia mucho que dejaste de creer en los guardianes; tienes ahora 16 años, tu novio acaba de dejarte y estas destrozada..._

_Decides ir a dar un paseo hasta el lago, ahora congelado, quieres patinar y te metes hasta el centro..._

_Pero el hielo empieza a romperse , tu estas en estado de shock, no eres capaz de moverte, caes al agua..._

_Esta muy fría y tienes mucho miedo; ves que tu muerte esta cerca, todo se vuelve negro y de repente estas en el ¿ césped?, ¿ y la nieve?..._

_Te a sombras al ver unos ojos verdes esmeralda mirandote fijamente; das un grito y corres para atrás de un salto chocando con un árbol... _

_El ser se levanta, ves que mide entre 1´90 a 2´00 metros de alto, ¡ES UN ENORME CONEJO!_

_Su pelaje es gris y negro, lleva unas cintas marrones en sus patas supuestamente simulando zapatos..._

_También ves 2 goomerans gigantes, una banda con huevos de pascua, sobre su pecho y como no sabes describirlo unas pulseras con joyas incrustadas..._

_El se te acerca, y se pone de rodillas para estar a tu altura, en el suelo...Su voz tiene un acento australiano - Hola, chica,¿ estas bien?..._

_Te ruborizas en cuanto te toca la cara... Su pelaje es muy suave..._

_Tu voz suena baja-Si...¿que ha pasado?-La mirada del ser se vuelve pensativa, y mira para otro lado y al volver a mirarte sonrie- Eso ya no importa, lo que importa de verdad es que ya estes mejor.¿ Como te llamas?_

_-Me llamo- - - - -_

_-Bien, - - - - - creo que sera mejor que me vaya y tu vuelvas a casa, tu familia debe estar preocupada, ademas ya es tarde..._

_-Aja- es lo único que logras decir, pareces una atontada..._

_-Bueno, felices Pascuas...-el ser choca su pata derecha en el suelo y un agujero se abre, de repente preguntas-¿ Como te llamas?- El ya bajando por el agujero responde- Bunnymund..._

_En tu regazo hay unos huevos de Pascua de chocolate..._

_Al llegar a tu casa, nadie se da cuenta del tiempo que llevas fuera, ademas no tienes hambre y te vas a tu habitación..._

_Estas en tu cama, intentas dormir y ves tu librería, te levantas y miras tus libros y encuentras uno de los seres mitológicos..._

_Buscas por la C y hay esta ``Conejo de Pascua´´, viene un dibujo de un pequeño conejo con huevos de colores alrededor, ese no es el conejo que viste antes, lees su historia..._

_Y te quedas dormida.._

* * *

_En un pispas el segundo capitulo..._


	2. El encuentro ( por Bunny)

**Aqui el segundo...**

* * *

**Pov Bunnymund**

_-¡Fuera de mi madriguera, Jack!- Jack se rió, y se fue...El muy mal nacido, me había hecho resbalar con la escarcha... _

_Llegue a una ciudad llamada - - - - - , muchos niños estaban recogiendo los huevos que deje, cambie el compuesto gracias a cierto espíritu de la diversión, que me dijo que a los niños no les gustaba los huevos duros y me dijo que los cambiara por unos de chocolates, mis pobre pinturas fueron cambiadas por colores comestibles, no me gustaba mucho envolver..._

_Me fije en una muchacha de unos 16 o 15 años... Su pelo tenia como color el - - - - - , sus ojos - - - - - brillaban, parecía a ver estado llorando...Esto se tornaba mal..._

_La seguí por precaución; ella llego a un lago congelado, cortesía de cierto chico de nieve..._

_La chica se adentro en el lago y este empezó a quebrarse, y ella se hundió en el agua..._

_Corrí tras ella, y me adentre con temor al agua, si odiaba el polo norte esto era peor...Mucho peor..._

_La saque rápido y la lleve al césped, su piel estaba a perlada, muy fría, al borde de la muerte..._

_El sol y mi abrazo hizo que recuperara color..._

_Pronto empezó a abrirse los ojos, la solté y me miro sorprendida y se hecho para atrás con temor..._

_Me levante, me miro identificándome, me acerque a ella y me arrodille, le dije- Hola, ¿estas bien?_

_Le acaricie la cara, y ella se puso roja`` ¿ Tendría fiebre?´´_

_Su voz era baja, pero suave – Si... ¿ que ha pasado?-Como le decía que estuvo a punto de morir, así que mejor no era perturbar mas a la chica – Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ya estés bien...¿ Como te llamas?_

_Me miro sorprendida- Me llamo - - - - - ._

_-Bien, - - - - - - creo que sera mejor que me vaya y tu vuelvas a tu casa, ya es tarde..._

_-Aja...-Bueno, felices Pascuas...- Le deje unos huevos en su regazo y me levante; hice un agujero en el suelo y salte dentro y ella pregunto -¿ Como te llamas?_

_Le dije- Bunnymund...- Llegue a mi madriguera, esa chica era muy linda... Pero que estaba diciendo..._

_Lo mejor era ir a dormir..._

* * *

La tercera sera mas larga...


	3. 2º encuentro

**Este es bastante largo, o eso parecía en OpenOffice...**

* * *

**Pov Tu**

_No sabes como volverle a ver, y piensas en ir otra vez al lago, pero lo piensas mejor y segura estas de que no estaría allí para ti, esperando como un memo...No..._

_Tu amiga Cloe y tu vais al centro comercial y Cloe te señala una familia un tanto particular que sale de un restaurante..._

_El padre es muy alto y tiene el pelo negro, la madre era menos alta , muy guapa, iba cogida de la mano del hombre, tenia unos pendientes que a Cloe les encanto eran de plumas de pavo real, difíciles de encontrar y su pelo era tan rubio como el sol..._

_Por lógica el tío era el otro hombre regordete de pelo rubio y ojos azules, para alguien normal era bastante bajo, el niño menor de unos 14 años tenia el pelo marrón y los ojos del mismo color que resaltaban en su cara llena de pecas..._

_Mas al ver al que debería ser su hermano mayor, te quedas en estado de shock, tragas en seco y le analizas muy detenidamente..._

_Media lo mismo de alto que el padre y dirías que un poco mas, su pelo era gris azulado, sus ojos verdes centelleaban, recordandote a de cierto conejo, era musculoso, quizás tendría unos 22 años, también ves que tiene tatuajes en negro como los que tenia Bunny en su pelaje, no es que pensaras que Bunny lleva tatuajes, pero eran los mismos símbolos en negro de su pelaje..._

_Ahora, si que te creías que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera Bunnymund, en su cinturón llevaba un goomeran..._

_Dejaste a Cloe sola, por un instante y corriste hacia ese chico..._

_Le llamaste con temor y le preguntaste por su nombre..._

_Con el mismo acento y muy sorprendido, te dijo – Eh, pues yo...- miro a su padre y te dice- veras yo me llamo Mike Velo...Velopua..._

_Tu te lo crees, le pides disculpas y te vas cabizbaja..._

**Pov Bunny**

_Cuando la Luna nos obligo a transformarnos en humanos, me quede perplejo estabamos iguales que antes de morir..Solo que la ropa era mucho mas moderna..._

_En el centro comercial se encontraba Pitch dizfrazado, pero como no encontramos rastro, y teniamos hambre, fuimos a un restaurante italiano..._

_Al salir, nos preguntabamos por Pitch y vi de reojo a - - - - - , esperaba que no mehubiera visto..._

_- - - - - - Se acerco, y me pregunto como me llamaba, yo tenia miedo de que me reconociera – Eh, pues yo...-mire aNorte, el asintio- Pues yo soy Mike Vopu...Vopulou..._

_Ella se fue disculpandose, me relaje...Ellos me miraron buscando una explicacion y lo unico que pude pronunciar fue - ¿Que?-Nada...- dijeron al la ve, tranquilos..._

_En serio, hoy es que desquiziaban... Volvimos a la guarida de Norte..._

_Norte me paro en seco..._

_-Bunny, tenemos que hablar..._

_El iba tenso y yo decaido, pasamos el taller y entramos en su despacho, se cerro la puerta de forma brusca y me señalo que me sentara..._

_-Bunny, ¿porque esa chica te pregunto el nombre?_

_-Soy muy guapo, quizas quiso coquetear conmigo-intente de no parecer tenso, o lo hecharia tdo a perder..._

_-¿Pero porque te asustaste?- eso hizo que mi dizfraz de seguro se desplomara, el sonrio y prosiguio- De Jack me esperaria un engaño mejor diseñado, ¿ de donde la conoces?_

_-Vale me pilaste, pues veras...-le conte toda la historia, de como la salve el porque de que me reconociera..._

_El solo se rio como un lunatico y me dijo que no pasaba nada, y me dijo adios..._

_Yo abri un agujero y desapareci, al llegar a mi madriguera me acoste en la cama...¿ Porque no dejo de pensar en - - - - -?_

_Intente dormir pero no lo consegui, necesitaba volver a verla solo una vez mas, poder abrazarla, sentir su calidez, oler su fragancia, escuchar su melodiosa voz y besarla..._

_No entendia que me pasaba..._

4º capitulo, mas jujuju... Descubran


	4. Algo inesperado

**Aqui, para todos la 4º ...**

* * *

**Pov Bunny**

_Salí por otro agujero y llegue directamente a su habitación..._

_Menos mal que ya estaba dormida; la chica se movió y temí lo peor;la mire y pude ver su pijama, sobresalir de las sabanas color turquesa ..._

_Era tan solo una camisa, por lo que me puse rojo, se me notaria de no ser por mi pelaje..._

_Estaba hirviendo en ese momento, si ahora mismo tocara a Jack Frost, le podría a ver derretido, la mano, reí para mis adentro, no la quería despertar..._

_Me acerque a ella, le acaricie la cara, me acerque mas y pude oler su aroma a miel y diría que también a zanahorias, tropeze sobre mi mismo y acabe besándola, fue un beso dulce pero muy corto..._

_Después de todo si ella llegara a levantarse me echaría y no me volvería a hablar en su vida, me di cuenta, de que la amaba..._

_Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, vi su cara angelical durante 2 horas, hasta que me fije en una de sus manos, llevaba un libro, lo cogí y leí su titulo``El Conejo de Pascua, ¿real o imaginario?´´_

_Comencé a leerme lo que ponía, puse cara de asco, ese no era yo ni mucho menos, puede que en mis principios si porque nadie creía en mi, pero yo no era así de adorable come huevos de chocolate..._

_La volví a mirar, ella jamas sabría mi verdadera historia...Me fui, ahora si podría dormir a gusto..._

**Pov tu**

_Te desilusionaste, ibas a irte a dormir pero empezaba a hacer calor, a si que solo te pusiste una camisa corta, después de todo nadie te vería..._

_Mientras duermes, recuerdas a ese chico, era muy guapo, y era idéntico a Bunnymund, de repente la imagen del chico se distorsiono y la imagen de unos ojos verdes muy brillantes, te miraban, y llego el punto en ver la figura entera, un conejo, te miraba incrédulo, y ves la luna detrás de ti... _

_Y de repente la imagen cambia, y sueñas que Bunny entra en tu cuarto, que te acaricia con su suave piel, que se acerca a ti, puedes sentir su aliento caliente, su nariz haciéndote cosquillas en la cara..._

_Y por ultimo sientes sus labios besarte, solo un poco, solo un roze...Después nada, solo oscuridad..._

_Te despertaste, fue todo un sueño, muy dulce...Tu libro ya no esta, lo perdiese, y te preguntas donde estará..._

**Pov Desconocida**

_-Y así noche tras noche,Bunny se haya en tu habitación, haciendo lo mismo siempre como la 1º vez... Pero y si pasara algo, distinto...¿que harías?...Jejeje...¬_¬_

**Pov Bunny**

_Hoy se veía mucho mas hermosa, que otras noches, pero llevaba mucha ropa, bueno era casi Navidades..._

_Esta vez desee besarla, volvió a ser corto, demasiado corto, por un poco mas no pasaba nada¿no?..._

_Así que la volví a besar, lo que paso después fue que ella lo correspondió en sueños y yo la acepte con ganas..._

_No podía parar me estaba descontrolando, esto era malo, si ella siguiera seguirían solo mis instintos..._

_Ella era dulce, ella de repente abrió su boca y yo metí mi lengua, y empezamos una guerra en que ninguno ganaría, ella me agarro del cuello y entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos y paro...Simplemente paro..._

_Yo no quería que parase, y gruñí sin querer...Me separe y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho...¿ que se suponía que acababa de pasar?_

_Ella me miro yo le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento...Cree un agujero en el suelo y cuando me iba a ir..._

_Ella me agarro de la banda y me dio un beso, fue tan dulce, que mi pata empezó a dar patadas en el suelo, era como si me rascaran la oreja por detrás..._

_Cuando por fin me soltó, me dijo con su melodiosa voz-Vuelve pronto..._

_-Lo haré, te lo aseguro... -Y así baje por el hoyo..._

**Pov Tu**

_Todos los días sueñas con lo mismo, con Bunnymund..._

_Esta vez tu sueño fue distinto, ya no había caricias, fue solo un beso, cuando creíste que acababa el sueño, te vuelve a besar y otra vez, en esta ultima mas intensa, tu le correspondiste..._

_Se sentía demasiado real...Te faltaba el aire y entonces abriste tu boca, para respirar, pero el metió su lengua y tu le seguiste el juego aunque te empezara a faltar el aire..._

_Le agarraste del cuello, no querías que se fuera, que acabara aquel hermoso sueño …Mas su pelaje, era tan suave, tan real...Real..._

_Abriste los ojos, ya despierta paraste, el gruño y se separo, respirabas agitada...El era real, era el..._

_SE alejo tanto que choco contra la pared, y te miro confuso y sorprendido, el te pidió disculpas y cuando se iba a marchar..._

_Le agarraste de la banda, y le besate, al soltarlo dijiste-Vuelve pronto..._

_-Lo hará, te lo aseguro..._

_Y así desapareció...Fue lo mas maravillosos que habías hecho en tu vida,¿ quien iba a decirte que te enamorarías de un conejo que se supone que no debería existir? Y pensaste, que esto podría ser como la Saga de Crepúsculo, y si acabáis mal...Miraste fuera, la Luna brillaba intensamente, y oíste una voz- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podría suceder..._

_Era una voz melodiosa, miraste por todos lados...Pero no había nadie...Decidiste volver a dormir..._

_Mientras no sabias, que 2 chicas, una con la melena larga y blanca y la otra con 2 coletas, adornadas con calaveras te miraban..._

**Pov desconocida**

_-¿Crees que acabara bien?- mire a Luna, sus ojos azul hielo se clavaron en mi, y me sonrió-Bueno, podría ser, mas sin embargo, le sigues odiando...- no sabia a quien se refería...-¿ a quien?¿ a Bunny?- ella sonrió magníficamente-No a Jack Frost...- Si le odiaba, con toda mi alma, ese imbécil, hacia mejores bromas que yo, y no lo soportaba, se suponía que yo era, el espíritu de Halloween, el espíritu de los trueques y bromas...Mas esperaba que esa chica, pudiera estar con Bunny algún día..._

* * *

oh, por cierto me encanto sus reviews...Thanks...


	5. El desastre de Bunny

**Pov Bunny**

_Aun recuerdo ayer,¡Oh,que beso!... MI primer beso... Me saco de mis pensamientos, un guardian-roca, indicándome que había en el cielo una aurora boreal._

_Al salir del agujero, me quede congelado y corrí rápido, hacia el taller... llame a la puerta y unos duendes me abrieron... en la gran sala estaban todos,excepto Jack Frost..._

_Y hablando del Rey de Roma, por la ventana se asoma, llego volando por la ventana y nos saludo, riendo- Hey, hola, chicos...Aurora no puede venir hoy..._

_Aurora es la ``novia de Jack´´, el la quiere, pero ella le trata como un niño pequeño; pero de algo estoy seguro, jamas debo enfadar ni a Sadman no Aurora..._

_Todos me miraron, Hada fue la 1º en hablar después de un incomodo silencio- Bunny ¿como has podido? No entendía nada, y jack hablo- Bueno,bueno,bueno y yo que creía que la mascota de Pascua era tan tonto para enamorarse,jajaja..._

_Eso me dolió y solo pude preguntar a mi reaccion-¿ Como lo sabéis?- De repente mi mente se encendió, como se enciende una bombilla, mire a cada uno de ellos, Jack se reía, Norte aguantaba la risa,Hada me miraba triste y Sadman estaba en blanco con los ojos bien abiertos..._

_Norte me dijo- Bunny, comprende que ella es ``humana´´ y tu eres, bueno, eso...- me señalo iba a perder y me di cuenta, ellos me obligarían a dejarla, para siempre, y mis nervios se descontrolaron iba a perder la razón, pues si la perdía por lo menos ellos sentirán el mismo dolor..._

_Me acerque a Jack y el empezó a sentir miedo- ¡TU, para de reirte, colega!- el empezó a reír mas, pero era una risa temerosa y dijo- ¡Es que te has enamorado de una humana, jajaja!- Pues que sepas, Frost que tu ``noviezita´´ Aurora, estará besuqueandose con alguno de sus amigos- el susurro tiernamente- eso no es cierto- Si, lo es...- el empezó a llorar y se aferro a la pared mas cercana, Norte se me acerco- Bunny, basta...No has visto lo que le has hecho... _

_-OH lo siento Norte, es verdad, tu tendrás muchas ilusiones, pero ninguna esperanza , no te quieres dar cuenta de que hada y tu no tienen nada en común...- grite a los cuatro vientos, Hada miro sorprendida a Norte, y sus haditas hicieron lo mismo y cayeron al suelo, oculto sus manos en su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y Norte se oculto en un rincón, Sandy me miraba espantado y por ultimo el mas cobarde- Para que lo sepas Sandy, Pitch solo cree que eres su juguete, para pasar el rato..._

_Sandy puso una cara triste y empezó a apagarse rápidamente...Cuando me tranquilice vi con horror lo que había hecho, Sandy se había escondido en la obscuridad..._

_Norte estaba rodeado por duendes intentando animarlo, Jack se daba cabezazos contra la pared, hada era consolada por sus haditas..._

_Sali de allí corriendo, cruzando la gran planicie de nieve, y choque con algo y al levantar la vista me encontré con ¡Aurora!_

_Intente escapar y fue en vano, me convirtió en un adorable conejo...Cuando despertó, si me había quedado frito... estaba en el regazo de Aurora, estaba hablando con la jefa: Luna, hija del Hombre de la Luna..._

_A- ¿Entonces que hago con el?_

_L- Si, es cierto a hecho daño, pero estaba nerviosos_

_A- ¿ Y entonces?_

_L- Despiertalo, voy a darle un regalo..._

_A- ¿Despues de lo que a hecho?¿ No sabes como ha dejado a los guardianes?_

_L- El se merece ser feliz, ademas no puedo dejar que se extinga los pooka_

_A-Ok, Bunny,Bunny despierta..._

_Hice un bostezo y abrí los ojos, Aurora me sento...Pude ver la gran sonrisa de Luna- Bunny, voy a dejar que tengas una relación con esa humana, pero para ello, ella tendría que ser inmortal, me captas la idea..._

_-Si, la capto...- Bueno, pero hasta el 25 de diciembre no podre darte el regalo y no debes verla hasta entoces...-NO hay problema, podre esperar...- Despues de eso me transformaron de nuevo, al conejo alto y fuerte que era..._

_**Pov Tu**_

_Todos los días recuerdas, el momento en que Bunny te había besado, el te dijo que volvería, pero había pasado el otoño y el verano, hoy es 25 de diciembre, hace 3 dias, que tu ex novio, quiso volver contigo, pero le rechazaste, teniendo la esperanza de que Bunny viniera y te besase y te llevara con el..._

_Era tarde y tus padres descansaban, así que decidiste dar un paseo, donde todo comenzó..._

* * *

Mañana el ultimo capitulo


	6. Nueva vida

**Ultimo capitulo :D Siento la espera...**

* * *

**Pov tu**

___Era tarde y tus padres descansaban, así que decidiste dar un paseo, donde todo comenzó..._

_Notaste al llegar que unos ojos te vigilaban, pero no solo uno sino unos cuantos, y sentiste temor, pero llegaste al lago, pensaste ingenuamente que Bunny estaría allí, inocente era tu palabra clave..._

_Quisiste patinar aun sabiendo que ese hielo era solo una capa fina de escarcha, al entrar empezó a descrabajarse pero no te diste cuenta, y seguiste patinado hasta el centro, allí paraste en el lugar donde te hubieras ahogado de no ser por Bunny..._

_Y viste que el hielo se descrabajaba, sentiste miedo, pero recordaste que Bunny podría a parecer y con esa esperanza caíste al agua..._

_No tenias aire, pero eras incapaz de nadar por esa agua congelada y antes de morir notaste una luz de luna, y 3 cuerpos observándote..._

_Pronto despertaste pero tu piel era color chicle y observaste que había varias personas mirándote, un chico de pelo blanco, una chica muy guapa de pelo rojizo-fuego, un pequeño ser de color arenoso,un hada que revoloteaba entre la multitud, un señor alto y con barba blanca, una chica de pelo plateado y que se iluminaba de por si sola...Y por ultimo Bunny que yacía a tu lado sonriente..._

_Bunny dijo- Buenos, días, princesa...-y te beso._

_Una tose proveniente del chico de pelo blanco, os interrumpió-Siento interrumpir el momento mascota de Pascuas, pero ¿podrías iros a un hotel?..._

_Bunny le miro desafiante- Oh, perdona piernas hielo, creo que te molesta que yo consiga besar a alguien, y tu aun no la has besado..._

_¿Se referían a ti? _

_El chico se puso a la defensiva- Oye, yo si la he besado...Puso mofletes y Bunny rió-Cuantas veces en estos últimos 800 años ¿eh?_

_El chico se puso pálido, ya de por si que lo era-Pues...3 veces...Pero es que ella no es mimosa..._

_La pelirroja se acerco al chico y le dijo- No pasa nada jack, te prometo que me podrás besar mas a menudo, y diciendo esto e beso en los labios..._

_Bunny se aparto y te ayudo a levantar, después de un rato, supiste quien era quien,y con quienes estaban, ademas Luna te dijo que eras _Cupido... y Aurora hizo un comentario muy gracioso- Ya era hora, es que veras el ultimo se nos murió... Y todos gritaron su nombre enfadados, pero a ti no te causaba temor el poder morir por culpa de una pistola o flecha mientras estuvieras con tu querido Bunny nada podría salir mal pues ahora eras una guardiana mas y tenias al conejo de tus sueños a tu lado..._

* * *

Asi se termina chicas XD


End file.
